New School, New Life
by HelloKittyGrl
Summary: Ally is a smart, kind girl. Austin is a popular, spoiled guy. Will faith bring them together? Or will their relationship turn out never meant to be? Ally enrolls in a new school with posses's, romance, and friends. Read and Review! Give it a chance! **END**
1. Chapter 1: New School

Ally's P.O.V

As I walked into my new school, Miami Lights, I noticed a short girl by her locker. She looked nice so I went over to her.

"Hi." I said. "My name is Ally, I'm new here."

"Hello." the girl said. "My name is Trish."

"Can you show me around? My first period class is English." I said.

"Sure." Trish said. "I have English too! Let's walk together and I'll show you everything!"

"Thank you." I said. I was so excited when I followed Trish because I have just made a new friend! Possibly my best friend!

"Oh Brother." Trish said. "You see that posse over there? In school, they are called the Awesome 7 (aka A7), but I don't think they're awesome. The leader is Austin Moon, blonde hair, such a jerk. Then there's Dez, ugly, stupid ginger. Nicholas Gonzalez, or Nike, is a real badboy. Brady King, or Brad seems tough, but I've seen him give money to homeless people, so he's okay. Then there's Gwendolen Donald. She acts so clever and bad around Austin. She has a crush on him. Altair Smiths, or Teri, loves to draw, but is totally a tomboy. Then there's Austin's sister, Amelinda, or AJ. She's not there right now but Austin and AJ are twins. She loves soccer. So there you have it. They are the seven most popular kids in the school. Don't go near them or bad things will happen."

"I won't." I said. "Thanks for the tip." I paid close attention to all of the members and remembered their names. But I was really curious of what AJ looked like. I started to dislike them more and more because of their clothes and gum chewing.

I followed Trish into English class and I sat next to her. Two minutes later I saw, the A6(un-including Austin's sister)? I can't believe they all were in English with me. They all sat with each other, Austin, giving me nasty looks and giggling.

"New girl." I heard Austin whisper.

I got mad. I clenched my fists when the bell rang. I let go and the teacher walked into the class.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Barton and I am your English teacher." She was a tall, skinny woman who I think was Italian. Well, I don't care. English is my favorite subject! It gave me a good time to read and write. It will give me ideas for lyrics in my songbook. This is perfect! Expect for the posse.

**Hey Guys! Sorry its short, but I have to go to sleep now! I might update soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pond

**I Hey guys! HelloKittyGrl is back! I won't be uploading THAT frequently because schools almost here and I am SO nervous! And I couldn't get any new ideas that much. And when I do upload, it'll be short because I don't have much time on my hands. Some will be short, some will be long. Anyways, here it is! Oh yeah and I wish will make the font bigger for stories. Hope you like it! Oh and in this fanfic, there is no Sonic Boom. :( I might be posting chapters frequently if it wasn't for Minecraft slowing me down. I love to watch Minecraft and play Minecraft! It is awesome!**

Ally's P.O.V

"Hi honey!" My dad said to me as I walked inside the house. He has an obsession with instruments, so a lot of instruments happen to be all over the house, to pictures, statues, and REAL instruments. It didn't bother me since I know how to play every instrument in the house.

"Hi dad." I said.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was fine." I said. "Just fine." I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the A7 and what they do if someone messes with them. They can't be _that _mean, right? Well, forget about them. Today was a good day. I met a new friend, and I made a good first impression on all of the teachers. I wrote in my songbook:

_Dear Songbook,_

_My first day of school was great! I met a new friend, Trish, and all of the teachers seem to like me! The problem is, there is a mean clique named the A7 in the school. Austin, Dez, Nicholas, Brady, Gwendolyn, Teri, and Amelinda. Austin Moon seems to be a real jerk. The clothes they wear and the gum chewing all seem to disgust me. But Trish mentioned Brady is kind of nice since he gives money to the homeless. I know I keep on talking about them, but there's something in my mind that just doesn't feel right about a clan in the school. Well, I'll just ignore them if I can. I'll write in you soon._

_Love, Ally_

After that I checked the time. 4:30 P.M. I felt like going to the pond for ideas and calming down. So I took my songbook and told my dad I was going there.

"Ok, don't be back too soon for dinner!" My dad replied.

Dinner started around 7:45 so I had plenty of time. Exactly 3 hours and 15 minutes. So I walked outside to the pond which was not too near my house. I sat on the bench and watched as the ducks, goose, tiny fish, and frogs did their own natural thing. It felt so peaceful that I wrote some ideas in my book.

_Hop and hop you go_

_Breaking my heart as you may know_

_Having my tears fall down_

_Turning my face into a frown_

_Why do you have to be so cruel?_

_Making me feel like a dirty fool_

I stopped there when I saw Brady King on the bench to my left. He was writing in a green spiral notebook with a Yorkie (puppy) beside him. I know that if I get too close to him, I could get in trouble. But it's worth a shot. He seemed nice. So I walked over to him.

"Hi." I said. "My name is Ally. That is a cute puppy you have there." Brady looked up from his book and seemed confused.

"Oh umm... yeah. I'm Brad." He said. "His name is Ace. I am dog sitting for my neighbor for extra money. I want to buy my brother an awesome present for his birthday." I was shocked because I didn't know he was that nice enough to get a job to buy his brother a present.

"Oh." I said. "That's... that's so sweet. Ummm... if you don't mind me asking, what is that you are writing in your notebook?"

He got a bit weird. "Ummm..." he said. "It's a poem to my brother. I love to write. And he's the only brother that treats me like a brother. My other three brothers are... um... not nice."

"May I please see it?" I asked.

"Sure." Brad said getting more comfortable as he talked to me. So he showed me the poem.

_Lion, you are so kind_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_Your cooking is great_

_Especially your cakes_

_I love they way you treat me _

_As if it's the only thing I get_

_I am very lucky to have you as a brother_

_Especially with the incident with our mother_

_I will love you always_

_Love, Brad_

_"_That is the sweetest thing I have ever saw." I said. "Your poem is amazing!"

"Well, I don't think I write THAT good." He said scratching his head.

"No, you write great." I said. "But, what happened to your mother?"

"Well, when I was seven years old my parents died in a car accident. I was too young to even know what it meant, but as I got older I started to understand what it meant. It was so devastating. I don't want to talk about it." His voice was cracking up and I saw tears roll down his face as he wiped it away with his sleeves.

"Oh." I said. "I'm... sorry." I started to cry too. I wiped them away with my arm as I gave him a sincere hug. When I let go, I checked the time. 7:25.

"I have to go." I said. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." Brad said forcing a smile. I walked to my house for dinner. When I finished, I went into my room and wrote in my songbook.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Today at the pond I met a member of the A7. He was nicer than I expected. He was dog sitting to earn money to give his brother a birthday present. It was so sweet. Also, his parents died in a car accident, so Lion, his brother, was the only person who loved him. His other brothers aren't nice to him. I felt so much sorrow and sympathy toward him based on how awful his life was. I hope tomorrow is a really good day. I hope._

_Love, Ally_

**Hey guys. It's short, right? Well It took me a really long time to type this.**

**And thank you all for following and reviewing! I am usually too lazy to write stories but the positive reviews gave me confidence and passion to continue on earlier than usual. When I get deeper into the story, I will be giving shout outs and questions!**

**Well, there was Brally in this chapter but I can't decide. Brally or Auslly. Wow I am so confused. Well, Follow and Review please! See you guys next time!**

**-HelloKittyGrl/MinecraftGrl**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitations and Decisions

**Hey guys! It's been a while, right? But I am here to finish off this series, no matter how much work I've got! Please enjoy reading this! I know I'm skipping some parts, but it's been two weeks since Ally and Brad's moment in "The Pond" and now Ally and Brad are together!**

**I'm Sorry you can't see how they got together, but one romantic moment for you does it, right?**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

As I walked inside school, a bunch of people were smiling at me. Three girls walked up to me, and actually talked to me!

"Hey Ally!" one girl said. "My name is Haley! I hope we can hang out son!"

"Hi!." another girl said. "My name is Sammy, and I'd love for you to come to my birthday party this Friday!"

"Sup!" the last girl said. "I'm Pearl! You look fantastic today!"

"Ummm." I said. "I might be able to hang out with you all, and I think your birthday party is going to be awesome!"

"GREAT!" Haley said. "Maybe you can ask your boyfriend, Brad if he can come too!"

"Totally!" Pearl said.

"Wear something nice!" Sammy said. Then they all walked away.

Trish walked up to me just about then.

"What was going on?" Trish said.

"I think I was just invited to a birthday party." I said.

"Oh yeah." Trish said. "I got invited last week. Are you going?"  
"Why not?" I said. "It will be a great time for me to make new friends, and they want me to bring Brad too."

"Well if you're going, I'm going." Trish said. "I will be with you the whole time!

"Thanks!" I said.

**Just then Brad walked up to me**

"Hey girl!" Brad said. Then he planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"Uyugjidpgri!" Trish said. "Please, no P.A(personal affection) in front of me. It's already enough you two are together."

"Okay Trish, but just make sure because you and Dez may hit it off!" I said.

"YUCK!" Trish said. "I would never EVER go out with Dez! Not in a million years."

I laughed.

"Ok." I said.

"I'll see you later" Brad said as soon as he saw Austin and the group. "Bye"

"Bye" I said dreamily.

"Is Austin okay with you and Brad?" Trish asked.

"I hope not." Ally said. "I hope Brad doesn't get kicked off the A7 just because Brad is going out with me, the new kid."

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I can't believe Brad betrayed me by dating the new girl, Ally. Psh, I didn't even know that Brad had a soft side. I may even consider throwing Brad off my clique just because he's dating a nerd. Wow. I have to do something to get rid of this new girl, Ally.

"What's up, dude!" Brad said as he walked up to me right after kissing Ally on the cheek.

"Everything's fine." I said. "So, you've been going out with the new girl?"

"Yep." Brad said. "Are you fine with it?"

"Of course I am!" I said. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be saying ""Everything's fine"" to you."

"Alright." Brad said. "I'll catch you later!" Then he left.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

**After school**

I texted Ally after secretly going into Brad's phone and getting her number.

This is what it wrote:

_Hey. You don't need to know who I am. But if you keep on going out with Brad, I'll ruin your life. You don't want to know what I'll be doing. If you stop going out with Brad, I won't do anything to you and you can keep on living your non-social, academic life. Maybe you'll get into Harvard or Princeton or Yale if you don't get involved with boys. Won't it be much better? Choose between love or school? Your choice, choose it well._

Was I being too harsh? I wasn't, was I? Well harsh or not, Ally is going down. Brad is too cool for Ally.

Sheesh, I don't know why I am taking this too seriously. I'll sleep on it. Maybe Sammy's birthday party this weekend will clear my mind while I hang out with all of the girl's, dying to cling onto me. Heh, sounds like a plan.

Then I got ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I just got a text from a person that wasn't in my contacts list. I checked the message...and it brought me down. It said,

_Hey. You don't need to know who I am. But if you keep on going out with Brad, I'll ruin your life. You don't want to know what I'll be doing. If you stop going out with Brad, I won't do anything to you and you can keep on living your non-social, academic life. Maybe you'll get into Harvard or Princeton or Yale if you don't get involved with boys. Won't it be much better? Choose between love or school? Your choice, choose it well._

So, if I choose school, this person won't hurt me, but if I choose love, this person will ruin my life? Is this a jealous girl who likes Brad, or...I don't know. I didn't want to get hurt, and I do want to go to Harvard. But the problem is that Brad made me the most happiest girl in Miami.

Maybe this person is right, I need to get off boys for my academic life.

That's it, I have to break up with Brad.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I told you I wasn't going to let you down?**

**Did you like this story? Please rate and review and follow! It will make me more motivated to write more Austin and Ally fanfics! I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**I do have schoolwork,but I can't let you down. Who knows, maybe writing stories will improve my English reading and writing skills. And I love to write!**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**And lovey, dovey stories, I'm not going to do that. I will include happiness and love, but not too smooshy!**

**MY FANS ARE THE BEST AND THANK YOU.**

**Shoutouts will be given on my 5th chapter (Real chapter, not author's note)  
My birthday is on December 11th, two days. Omg I'm really excited! And my school is giving out free pizza on that day, how ironic?**

**I've said too much already, lol, bye!**

** Btw, please check out my website and add it to your favorites! It will be in my profile too!**

** .com**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Breakup

Ally's P.O.V

Fresh new day, the sun outside is the brightest out of all the days ever been. Today felt like it was going to be a perfect day. But sadly, I knew it wasn't going to be perfect. This day was going to be the day I had to break up with Brad. I really didn't want to, I liked Brad, and he is my boyfriend. It would hurt to me AND him if I ever broke up with him. This is really hurting me. I really don't want myself getting hurt, and my music career hasn't even started yet. From the bottom of my heart, I don't want to hurt Brad, yet I don't want my career to end. So many thoughts are wandering through my head right now, I just can't! When I walked in front of the school, I saw Brad with the A7. Wait, if I broke up with Brad, then wouldn't I be uninvited to the party? Should I stay with Brad just for popularity? No, I can't. My name is Ally Dawson and I don't want to be popular, especially not because of a selfish cause. Suddenly, Brad noticed me, and waved. It's too late to escape now. Well, here goes nothing.

I walked up to Brad.  
"Hey honey!" Brad said, wrapping his right arm around me. Great, now he refers to me as "honey".

"Hey, Brad." I said. I was uncomfortable with the breakup being around the other members of the clique, because they'll spread rumors like crazy. So I said, "Um, I need to talk to you. Can we talk in the library?"

"Um sure." Brad said. "Let's go." So we walked to a quiet place in the library. I saw a bunch of nerds like me read, they usually read in the morning, where usually no one comes.

When we sat down, I quickly began my sentence.

"Brad, we've been going out for a while. The first time we've met, was magical. But, ever since, I've stopped developing feelings for you. I don't think you should become a part of my life anymore." I looked up and saw tears in his eyes. "I'm not trying to be mean and hurt you, I really thought. It's just that, I don't like you. I was just nice to you to be sincere, because that's the type of person I am." Tears started falling down my eyes. I never lied in my life. I couldn't believe I was lying word after word to the person I really like. But I don't want any of us to get hurt.

"What happened?" Brad said. "What did I do?" Brad was really crying to that point.  
"Nothing, really." I said. It's just that, you are a great soul. It's just that, I don't have any true feelings for you. Also, I think I may not be good enough for you."

"You are." Brad said. "You're the girl I want. I…love you."

From that point, I was really touched. I loved Brad too, but I couldn't stay with him anymore…not to let us get hurt.

"I'm sorry, Brad." I said. Then I got up, and walked out, leaving Brad crying, hopelessly. As I walked out of the library, I walked into the girl's bathroom and locked myself in the stall. I kept on crying. I just hurt Brad, and I don't like to hurt other people. I kept on crying until the bell rang. Then I got myself together and walked to homeroom.

During lunch, the girl who invited me to her birthday party visited me.

She said, "You're not invited to my birthday party anymore. I just don't want you to come, so just don't." She said that line so rudely and insincerely. When she walked away, I turned my head to Trish.

"I'm not going to her birthday party." Trish said. "She's mean to you."  
"Thanks, Trish." I said. "You're a really good friend."


	5. Chapter 5: The Carnival

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the edge of the school's roof wall. The roof was restricted to students, but I didn't care. It was after school. I was crying my eyes out. I wasn't sure if I have made the right choice. Have I? Just then, I heard footsteps stop right next to me. I looked up. It was Austin.

"I hear you broke up with Brad." Austin said.

"Why is it any of your business?" I hissed at him, in a sad tone.

"I don't care." Austin said. Then he plopped down next to me. "I could care less about what comes in and out of your life. But, do you like Brad?"  
"Yes." I said. "I really did."

**Austin's P.O.V**

What? I can't believe it! Ally really likes Brad? Sheesh! But, I really felt bad that Ally is crying. I had to tell her the truth.

"Look." I said. "I was the one who sent you that text. I wanted you to break up with Brad."

Ally looked up at me.

"I'm really sorry." I continued. "I just didn't want Brad seeking you. That was a stupid mistake."

"I don't know what to say." Ally said. "It's fine that you told me the truth-"

"To make it up to you." I interrupted her. "I will take you out to a carnival nearby."

**Ally's P.O.V**

Did Austin just ask me out on a date? No, I must be hearing wrong. Or did I?

"Um, okay, but when?" I asked. Then Austin immediately took my wrist and dragged me outside, into his car, in the passengers seat. Then he took the driver's seat.

"Right now!" Austin said. Then he started the engine and stepped on the pedal. I looked at the time. 4:00 P.M. Since I had no curfew, it really didn't matter anyhow.

"Without my consult?" I said?

"Why?" Austin asked. "It's not like you have anything better to do." He was right. I really didn't have anything to do if I stayed home, and I didn't have any homework.

"Do you know how to drive?" Austin asked.

"No." I said. "I don't want to get my driver's license."

"That's sad, not having a driver's license." Austin said. "That must be the reason why you're so uncool."

"Hey!" I protested. "That is not the reason why! Besides, I am not 'uncool', I am just an outcast who is really smart."

"Nerd." Austin snickered.

I shoved him in the driver's seat, which nearly made him take the wrong turn and crash.

"Hey!" Austin shouted. "We nearly died because of you."

"Sorry." I said. "If it weren't for you being such a wreck less driver!"

"I am an awesome driver!" Austin protested. We both laughed after that.

Once we got to the carnival, Austin got out of the car and opened the door for me, assisting his hand.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing that hand to get out of the car.

"Where should we go first?" Austin asked me as he paid the lady for unlimited rides. When he got out his wallet, I couldn't stand to see so many hundred and twenty dollar bills in there. He must be rich!

"I have always loved going on the Ferris wheel." I said. "I've went on there since I was a kid."

"Great." Austin said, helping me put on the bracelet to go on the rides. "Let's go!"

We showed the man our bracelet and jumped onto a cart. Once the ride started, Austin started to look uneasy.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid of heights." Austin said. "It's a secret, don't tell anyone."  
"I won't tell." I promised. "Don't worry, you won't fall." With that said, I held his hand, promising that.

Our eyes met. We were both leaning into each other, and suddenly his lips pressed against mine. It felt so romantic. Sparks flew everywhere. Literally, fireworks popped everywhere. Every Friday, fireworks always happened in the carnival. Then we stopped and looked at each other.

I suddenly looked away, him too, realizing what we just did.

"S-sorry." I said.

"It's fine." Austin said. Then we got off the ride.

After that we got on more rides. Our last one was a rollercoaster in which we held our hands as the rollercoaster made a bunch of loops and downhill's.

When we got off he said. "Well I should probably take you home now."

"I agree." I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcomed." Austin said. "Do you forgive me?"

"You did more to forgive me." I said. "Yes." I smiled at him. He exchanged that smile.

Today felt like one of the best day's I've ever had.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry It's been a long while, but there's a shock. I'm ending this series with this chapter because it wasn't an interesting plot, and I wanted to get along with a new series. Don't hate me, but I'll start my new series as soon as possible!**

Ally's P.O.V

I saw Austin while entering the school with Trish. I have yet to tell her about Austin and I because it'll be awkward and it'll perk Trish up.

I gave a small wave to Austin, but he looked at me and looked away, continuing talking to his friends.

_Why was he ignoring me? Right, because I'm not 'popular'._

I just continued onto my first period class along with Trish. I knew 100% that Austin was going to be in my class, so I tried so hard to avoid eye contact with him. But I couldn't. What happened the night before was so…romantic that pretending we didn't know each other is hard.

During lunch I decided to clear things out with Brad. He deserved for me to tell him the truth.

I walked up to him while walking in the hallway and dragged him to the library.

"What are you doing?" Brad insisted while I did so. Once we sat down, I told him every detail of why we decided to break up, including the carnival.

"So…" Brad spoke. "You like Austin now?"

"Y-yes." I spoke. But I know that I have no chance with him. "I don't even know why I bother to consider the fact that I like him."

Brad smiled. "Don't worry." He said. "I'll fully support you two!"

I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

We both raised our fists.

After school I decided to sit upon the roof to relax myself. I have a lot on my mind.

I wrote in my diary

_Dear Diary:_

_Brad and I have cleared things out. I'm so happy that things worked out between us and that he fully supports the fact that I like Austin. Yes, I like the most popular boy in school. I have no chance with him at ALL, but feelings are feelings. I'm pretty sure every girl in the school feels the same way. But, our kiss yesterday, I couldn't resist not liking Austin._

My writing was interrupted by a snatch of my songbook. I looked up. It was none other than Austin Moon.

"What's this?" Austin said, looking at my last entry. After he was done, he chuckled. "I knew that you liked me all along."

"What are you doing here?" I said getting up, snatching my diary/songbook back from him.

"You're right." Austin said. "Every girl in the school does like me!"

"What are you doing here?" I repeated. "I thought you were ignoring me. Yesterday and in my diary, I let out all of my feelings for you. Those feelings are that I like you. I like you a lot." I began to feel tears falling down my cheek. "But of course you're acting like yourself. You have nothing else to say but to be so full of yourself! Have you even looked at yourself? You're just a jerk in disguise, no wonder girls fall for you so easily!"

I began to walk past him, done with this.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Look." Austin began. "You can call me all you want, but I am _not _a jerk, nor am I full of myself! But it's not like you're no better! You're a nerd you rarely have any friends. I at least have a social life. You just admitted your feelings to me, and now you say I'm a jerk? You're really something!"

"So what?" I spat back. "So what if I call you a jerk? What are you going to do about it?"

Just at that moment he pressed his lips against mine. I pressed back.

Our kiss lasted for five seconds until I gasped for air.

"I…I like you Ally." Austin said.

I smiled. "Ditto." I said.

**Did you like it? I tried to rush as much a possible, sorry if expected it to be longer! But I'm really excited to write another series so stay tuned!**

**Does this need a sequel? Because how it is now seems fine!**

**Well I hoped you liked it and I love all of you reading this!  
This has been HelloKittyGrl, bye!**

**xoxo**


End file.
